


The Company of Men

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Constructed Reality, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: I have made myself a fool in the company of men.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 2





	The Company of Men

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2005.
> 
> Original notes: I'm leaving soon to catch a flight for Rosencon at Aelora's home. *pause for my obligatory squeeing* Before I go, I thought I'd leave you with the vid that will be premiering there. If you are one of the Rosencon attendees (first of all what are you doing here when you should be packing?), please do not download this vid. You'll see it tonight. Everybody else, go crazy!
> 
> Again I try for the humor, and again I end up far from where I intended to go. Ah, well. At least it looks pretty. This vid tickles me because it's so over-the-top. I affectionately call it The Ballad of drunken!woobie!slut!Lex. I hope you have fun with it. :D

Title: The Company of Men  
Artist: Eliza Carthy  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: _I have made myself a fool in the company of men._

[The Company of Men, 22MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/kgipxo7axx.wmv). Click to download.   
**No streaming option at the moment, sorry**

Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/179658.html).


End file.
